Classic
Classic is the first single released by new Wiki Records boy band 4 Way Street. The single was surprise released on Thanksgiving Day, November 27, 2014. Lyrics Dane: Hey! Where's the drums? Jesse: Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh Dane: Let's go! Dakota: Ooh girl you’re shining Like a 5th avenue diamond And they don’t make you like they used to You’re never going out of style Jesse: Ooh pretty baby This world might've gone crazy The way you save me Who can blame me When I just wanna make you smile? All: I wanna thrill you like Michael I wanna kiss you like Prince Let’s get it on like Marvin Gaye Like Hathaway Dakota: Write a song for you like this All: You’re over my head I’m out of my mind Thinking I was born in the wrong time One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic Baby you’re so classic Baby you’re so classic Baby you, Baby you’re so classic Heather: Four dozen of roses Anything for you to notice All the way to serenade you Doing it Sinatra style Heather & Dane: Ima pick you up in a Cadillac Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back Heather: Keep it real to real in the way I feel I could walk you down the aisle All: I wanna thrill you like Michael I wanna kiss you like Prince Let’s get it on like Marvin Gaye Like Hathaway Heather: Write a song for you like this All: You're over my head I’m out of my mind Thinking I was born in the wrong time It's love on rewind, Everything is so throwback-ish (Dane: I kinda like it, like it) Out of my league Old school chic Like a movie star From the silver screen You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic Baby you’re so classic Baby you’re so classic Baby you’re so classic Dane: Baby you’re class and baby you're sick I never met a girl like you ever til we met A star in the 40s, centrefold in the 50s Got me tripping out like the sixties Hippies Queen of the discotheque A 70s dream and an 80s best Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive Girl you’re timeless, just so classic All: You're over my head, I’m out of my mind (Dakota: My my my my mind) Thinking I was born in the wrong time It's love on rewind, Everything is so throwback-ish (Dane: I kinda like it, like it) Out of my league Old school chic Like a movie star From the silver screen You’re one of a kind living in a world gone plastic Baby you’re so classic Baby you’re so classic Baby you’re so classic Trivia *The song was supposed to release in October 2014 but there were problems with the rights of the song. Once issue was cleared up in November 2014, the band decided to release it as a surprise on Thanksgiving Day. *This song is featured on the band's debut EP, Bringing Glamour Back (EP). Category:Singles Category:4 Way Street discography Category:Jessie1010's projects